De Plane! De Plane!
Phineas and Ferb set out to build a bigger plane than Howard Hughes' wooden 'Spruce Goose,' so they build it out of paper-mache, to do a similar theme to the wooden Spruce Goose, complete with in-flight service and entertainment. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is doing his part to be green by using recycled materials to build an "Evaporator-inator" to dry up all the pools in the Tri-State area. Meanwhile, Candace and Stacy attend Jeremy's pool party only to discover an adventurous Australian girl is capturing Jeremy's attention. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are watching an informational TV show, where it tells about Howard Hughes' Spruce Goose, which is the largest plane ever built. Phineas decides to break the world record and tells Ferb he knows what he's going to do today. Phineas and Ferb go out to their backyard with stacks of newspapers. Isabella, the Fireside Girls, Buford, and Baljeet come over and offer them some help. Phineas tells them that Howard Hughes named his plane the Spruce Goose because it was built out of wood, and since their airplane will be built out of paper-mache, they decide to name it the Paper Pelican. going "Greevil".|right]] Meanwhile, Perry enters his lair. Major Monogram informs him that Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz has gone green, but still is doing something neutral. Perry arrives at Dr. Doofenshmirtz's building. Dr. Doofenshmirtz pretends to pick up the phone but traps Perry in it. He shows Perry that he has created an Evaporator-inator out of recycled materials. He flashes back to a time when his mother would never let him swim in public pools. Candace and Stacy arrive at Jeremy Johnsons's pool party, where they see him talking to a blonde girl with an Australian accent, whom Jeremy calls Nicolette. This worries Candace deeply. Phineas realizes that they have built the biggest airplane ever. Phineas, Ferb, and their friends enter the airplane. They ignite the airplane, while Isabella and Baljeet serve refreshments to Buford and the Fireside Girls as flight attendants. Stacy helps Candace and tells her that she's much cooler than Nicolette. Candace clears her throat angrily and argues with Nicolette. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz activates his Evaporator-inator just as Candace is about to show everyone a real dive. Everyone grabs their skateboards and use the swimming pool as a skate park. Jeremy accidentally slips and his skateboard lands near the diving board. Candace walks off and gets caught on the skateboard, causing her to skate everywhere. Jeremy becomes impressed by Candace's skill. Phineas and Ferb's Paper Pelican passes over the sun just as Candace crashes into Jeremy. Phineas and Ferb land their airplane in a body of water, where Baljeet explains that since the airplane is made of paper-mache, it'll soak into the water. Then they all float to land. Songs *The Quirky Worky Song *Peanut Chicken Jingle *The Paper Pelican Floor Show Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line *"Check!" (after Phineas asks about the plane) * He sings in The Paper Pelican Floor Show Whatcha doin'? Said by Isabella when she arrives at Phineas and Ferb's backyard. Perry's entrance to his lair Through the flowerbed. Evil Jingle "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!" End Credits Candace realizes that Nicolette was really Jeremy's cousin who was trapped in a video game level. Jeremy tells her that Nicolette was stuck on it for about a week, and takes out a pen. He asks Candace if he could sign her cast, and Candace agrees. Jeremy writes "C+J" in a heart on her cast. Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode premiered on June 15, 2009 on Disney XD.http://www.toonzone.net/schedule/displaySeries.php?seriesID=245&networkID=17 Continuity *'S'Winter:' Stacy reminded Candace of the time she thought D.D. was trying to get Jeremy's attention and she later found out D.D. is a guy. Stacy also reminded her of when Candace, Phineas and Ferb were snowboarding and how Candace was freaking out the whole time. *'It's About Time!' and Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story): Stacy explained to Candace how great she is by reminding her that she fought dinosaurs, went to Mars and when she went back in time. (in that Order). *'The Lake Nose Monster:' Candace had the same zinc sunblock just like the sunblock Linda gave to Phineas before they went out onto the lake. *Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror!: Ferb sings ''The Paper Pelican Floor Show'' in a voice other than his own, similar to when he sang ''Backyard Beach''. *'Gaming The System:' The girls who are swinging from the wings of the plane in the song The Paper Pelican Floor Show may be the same girls who Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz hired to perform his invention introduction to Perry. *'Comet Kermillian:' When the Paper Pelican flies over Jeremy's house, a girl from the Squirrels in My Pants scene can be seen. Allusions *'Flight of the Navigator' *'Fly Away Home' *'Footlight Parade' *'Pocahontas:' The wind blows Isabella's hair, similar to Pocahontas. *'The Wizard of Oz' *The comics that Buford holds have a fish in them, which is a possible reference to Dan's comics "Life as a fish". *'Fantasy Island (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fantasy_Island):'The episode's name is a probable reference to Tattoo's ubiquitous quote. Gallery File:Stacy,WhichSwimsuit.jpg|Candace can't decide what to wear to Jeremy's party. File:Stacy'sOverKillOutToKillMacurencyIsUrgencyLook.jpg|Stacy's Overkill Out to Kill Macurency is Urgency Look. File:Candace,WhichHat.jpg|Stacy trying to decide what hat to wear. File:FerbAsHuges.jpg|Ferb as Howard Hughes. File:BufordReadFunnies.jpg|Buford reading "The Funnies". File:Isabella25.jpg|Isabella volunteers to be a flight attendant. File:Ferb'sCo-PilotInstruments.jpg|Ferb's Co-Pilot "Instruments" File:KatieIllTakeTwo.jpg|Isabella serving Katie refreshments. File:FerbSanatra.jpg|Ferb sings "The Paper Pelican Floor Show" song. File:FerbAsFrankSinatra.jpg|The flight attendants providing backup for the song. File:DaredevilCandace.jpg|Candace the "Pro". File:That'sGottaHurt.jpg|Candace and Jeremy crash into each other while The Paper Pelican was flying right over them. File:BaljeetFloatingInLake.jpg|Baljeet floating in the lake. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Isabella Acres as Katie * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Shae Brewster as Nicolette Category:Episodes